The End: Eternal Love
by MD Goth
Summary: “Wow grandma, will you please read it again? My favourite part is when you’re fighting experiment 666 and Jade comes back to life with a flash of light that’s exactly like the phoenix.” The child on Bloom’s lap said happily.


**An: This is a preview... sorta... its more of a way to remind me to come and finish these stories... oh well this takes place in the future... its gives little spoilers of what I'm planning  
**

**

* * *

Saying goodbye, is a grey, winter feeling.  
Saying goodbye, is time standing still.  
Eyes meet in wondering, mutely revealing,   
thoughts without words; heart without will.**

**

* * *

Jade**

"_She is the key of fire… her cousin is the key of the Earth… and her sisters in both soul and magic will experience being the key to the air and water… she and only she will experience the pure delight of destroying things… and the joy of recreating life." _

_Her mother shook her head, "No she will have a good life, destiny can change…" _

"_Fire brings life and fire also brings destruction! Your highness, but something you do not understand, something you have never understood…is that the two are linked! One cannot exist without the other!" The seer said. "Her destiny only has two paths, other than that it's otherwise carved in stone the path of destruction or the path of rebirth it's her decision, no one can make that decision for her." The seer looked at Jade's father who now held his precious daughter._

"_Tell me more…" he looked at the hard stare his daughter gave him before gurgling at him._

_The seer looked at him, "What would you like to know?" _

_Jade's father sighed and looked at Jade, "Will she ever be happy?" _

_The seer cocked her head and chose her words carefully, "When she looks back on her life she will be… content."_

**

* * *

Above every scene of saying goodbye,  
is a misty cloud of feelings and questions,  
like a wide-eyed Angel, watching on high,  
wondering what the future will destine.**

* * *

Content… yeah I am content on my life, even through all the bloodshed, and all my losses I am content with my life. I have two beautiful daughters Callista and Hailey, who are becoming stronger and more powerful each day. I have a son, Epsilon, who takes after his father. And a loving husband. And I'm pregnant with my 4th child. 

If you had told me this when I was sixteen, I would have laughed in your face and then have kicked your ass. But I've grown up; I've also lost my sanity, and saved the universe from evils unimaginable. But my greatest accomplishment was that I found love. I never thought that this was possible. Every guy I've ever loved has ended up dead. It is sort of ironic that the man I fell in love with is… well he's death. Azreal the Archangel of Death or he is just my Raphael. Years ago I would have denied being in love with him, but I was, even when he was following me. Even when he left, I was still in love with the bastard. But I've found my happiness with him, I've found my center. He completes me and for that I love him, he understands me. With him I have become immortal, and our love will last for an eternity. I've reached my destiny and its time for the next generation to achieve theirs. I'm not going to fight for this universe anymore, I've already done that and I've paid for it with my blood, sweat and tears. The ultimate battles in my life have left me physically and emotionally drained I couldn't go through with it again.

**

* * *

Saying goodbye is a gap in forever,  
on a Road to tomorrow, in a time of cold weather.  
Saying goodbye, is only a mile.  
Saying goodbye, is just for a while. **

**

* * *

Aly:**

I've grown up so much, but they were right about one thing… okay a couple of things but the main thing was that Death was my gift, and they were right he is the greatest gift that destiny has ever given to me.

Jade deserves her immortality; she's given up her happiness for us, and she's died on numerous occasions to save us. At one time I worshipped her, I wanted to be exactly like her. I wanted to be as powerful; I wanted to be as strong as her. I wanted to be as respected as Jade Halva. There was respect when people looked at her, but it was laced with fear. No one did anything that would make Jade truly angry, they could piss her of but they didn't do anything that would force Jade to react. She forced all of us to be the best that we could be and we were. She helped me break my wind, and taught me to believe in myself. I don't know what day that I stopped wanting to be like Jade but I grew out of it. I fell in love, I married, and I had a son. Jaden, named after his godmother.

Bloom I love her as if she was a sister, she helped me gain my confidence, she pushed me to be strong. She made me realize that being like Jade would only bring me pain. I've returned to what interests me the most with my spare time I've opened up a school for people like me who had trouble utilizing there Winx. Bloom and Sky have helped me get it started and I have roughly 2 hundred kids here by now each with a problem that prevents them from reaching their full potential. They've all been really helpful, they come and they give lectures here. This is what I've chosen to do with my life and though sometimes it is rough I've managed.

I've grown up, I'm no longer the naïve kid that you knew way back when, I'm stronger, and faster, and I've reached my full potential. Every person who I've ever met has helped shape me into what I am today, and for that I thank them. I'll never forget them, and I love them for it.

**

* * *

Like a scene in a vacuum, where nothing can move,  
a search in a dream, where everything's blending,  
an ache in the heart that will can't remove,  
or a grasp in thin air for a feather descending.  
**

**

* * *

Bloom:**

"To achieve great things we must live as though we were never going to die." - Marquis de Vauvenargues.

We never did live as if we were going to die, though we knew it might happen. Life has changed and we've moved on. When we defeated experiment 666 we completed our destiny, and I could raise my children without the fear that they would be hurt, or I would die and they'd grow up motherless. We were all scared of that, but we fought anyway. That was our life, if you gave hope you'd die. The good new is that Destiny paid us back tenfold for all our hardships and I was able to see my kids grow up and be happy.

The years have been good to us, I've watched my children, as well as the children of my friends grow. Stella finally did make a new shade of pink much to everyone's surprise. Of course there were numerous explosions in the process. She and Brandon had two kids, Gabrielle, and Christopher. Oh and Brandon did become quite the warrior, he won numerous tournaments, when he retired he helped Aly with her school. Tecna and Timmy went on to create some of the most amazing technology. They have a son, Jason. Flora and Helia went on to have a son as well, named Remy, Helia's now a famous artist, and Flora still working with her plants. Musa, went on to be a famous singer just like her father, Jade pulled some strings… and by that I mean she threatened every higher power there was so that they could be together, the deal was that every 3 months Riven would be returned to Musa if she worked for the starseeds for those three months. Musa had a daughter, who she named Kaydance. Layla never got married, but she's enjoying life to the fullest now, she became a famous dancer, against her parent's wishes of course. Sky and I have three beautiful children, girls, Tomiko, Christa, and Cammie. They each have a part of the dragon fire within them.

As the years passed many of us gave up magic, the Trix were gone and there were no huge problems in our near future, there was no need for it anymore. We taught our children everything we knew, and helped them create their own legacy. The greatest joy for any parent is watching their children succeed, which is what we did. They would grow up and take on the next generation of monsters, of evils in the world, like ours that is their destiny. But we have been promised that they would never have to face evils as great and as powerful as the ones that they've faced. We've made sacrifices that we would never ask our children to make, but even then we still remain forever blessed.

**

* * *

Eyes reach to hold the vanishing face,  
to trace every feature, and gather the smile.  
From the borders of Time, and the fences of Space,  
we can't see goodbye, is just for a while.  
**

* * *

"Wow grandma, will you please read it again? My favourite part is when you're fighting experiment 666 and Jade comes back to life with a flash of light that's exactly like the phoenix." The child on Bloom's lap said happily. 

"I'm sorry Gaia, but it's getting late, and I really need to get some sleep," Bloom said lifting him up painfully from her lap. The years had been good to her, and her life was nearly over, she got up and looked as more kids came in.

There was a short and low whistle, "Wow cousin, you've been getting old," Jade said referring to Bloom's now silver hair, as she appeared in the room.

"Well not all of us want to be immortal," Bloom shot back, as Jade helped her up. "Besides look whose talking." Bloom said referring to a white stripe in Jade's now jet black hair.

"The mark makes me look wise," Jade defended herself, a smile on her face. She turned to the kids there, and flicked her hand, "There is candy in the kitchen," she announced, to the now cheering children.

"They won't sleep now Jade," Bloom sighed, "And you wonder why they like you better?"

"Not really, I can still run after them, but I just stopped by to say hi." Jade smiled and took a seat.

"We've been blessed haven't we Jade?" Bloom said looking at her grandkids playing and laughing.

"We have, through the good times and the bad times." Jade replied and grinned at the children who held the book open.

"Can we hear about the time when you fought the evil Darcy the first time Grandma?" Jade's grandson said, with a toothy smile.

"Sure, Yusuke," Jade said putting him on her lap as she began to read the children the story, _"It started with a war and a young girl and her nanny…"_  
**

* * *

Saying goodbye, is a gap in forever,  
on a Road to tomorrow, in a time of cold weather.  
Saying goodbye is only a mile.  
Saying goodbye, is just for a while.**

**

* * *

**

**  
**


End file.
